Sex And War Stories
by rockshocka4223
Summary: Once again giving in to his inner weaknesses and getting himself ultimately hammered, Lionel Galloway staggers into the Hobo's home and earns himself a new reason why to never drink ever again. Galloway/Hobo SLASH disturbing....you've been warned.


_Thank GOD it's after hours...or else Hattrick would REALLY have a reason to get me fired..._

It was 2:00 A.M at Bullworth, so all of the students were luckily fast asleep in their dorms as the drunk English teacher staggered carelessly through the entrance of the academy. He had been partying all day long and now he had to get himself back before he was passed out, missing another day's work. He really didn't want to be fired, but scotch was a far better lover than a daily kick in the ass by the man. Maybe even better than Ms. Phillips.

As he staggered forward, Galloway's intoxicated mind began to wonder and instead of staggering to the main lobby of the school to avoid any comfrontations from any prefects that might've been staying out, he nearly flopped his way to the old abandoned school bus in the parking lot of the school. He hardly took the time to notice that there was even a school bus there whenever he was sober. Nothing quite awakens your senses better than scotch. So much...mystery...just waiting to be discovered thanks to drunken illusions.

He carefully opened the doors of the bus and nearly tumbled on his way into it. Once he saw that there was an opening, a spark inside of his intoxicated mind made him realize something of great importance. Yes, it was truly a big discovery. This was that....he had to tinkle.

_Damn liquor can't stay in my system worth shit..._

So, the drunk of a teacher walked to the edge of the bus, unzipped his smoothed surface slacks, and relieved himself. He let out of slurred sigh as he watched the old, rotting ceiling of the bus. Things seemed to be very serene. That is until the old, crazy, homeless man, whom had been living behind the bus for some time now, found him urinating on what little piece of land there was of his property.

"You damn DRUNK! Get the hell out of here or I'll skin ya alive!!" Now, normally Galloway wouldn't be in this predicament and if he were, he'd run for his life. But since he was far too drunk to think clearly, he just stayed put, drunkenly giggling at the hobo. After the laughter ended, Galloway was through with his "business" and zipped himself back up.

"Make me, you old f-fa*burp*tass hobo gui-he.." Obviously, the alcohol in the English teacher's system was preventing him from saying or doing anything rational that could've prevented this whole incident from happening in the first place, but for poor ol' Lionel here, life has kicked his ass all through his childhood, his teenage years, his 20's, and is now working its way through his miserable 30's. And as always, the smelly old hobo could give two shits less about this strange man's life and just wanted to focus on the fact that there was a crazy, drunk teacher with a hideous hairstyle who had just gotten finished defacing his hard-hidden home with his vile kidney juice. Even though this whole school deserved to have more areas defaced like this, this small area was the old man's sanctuary of peace; his fortress of man power and survival in which even being lucky enough to snag one of the school bullies' stolen lunches was a miracle only in a long week's waiting.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you!" Galloway shielded himself, expecting to be rammed and battered to death by an old ex soldier. But instead, the old hobo staggered weakly over to him, cursing at him. "I'm gonna get you, you drunk son of bitch!"

Still in drunk glory, Galloway cracked up into deep laugher at this happening. "What's the matter, old timer? Your hip breaking again?" Obnoxious laughter followed this taunt. The hobo stopped in his tracks.

"I may not be as fast as I used to be, but I can still kick your plastered ass all the way to Vietnam, you goddamn drunk!" Galloway stared at the hobo curiously. "Wanna bet, old timer?" The hobo nodded weakly.

"Alright, you asked for it!.....Here I go..." The drunk slowly charged himself at the old hobo, drunk staggers affecting his EVERY move. Galloway was so slow that the hobo could've probably beaten him in a sack race. "HA! You can't run worth SHIT!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the drunk crashed on top of the hobo. "H-hey! Get off me you-you.." He would've continued, but he was feeling a very strong sensation of arousal crawling inside of him. If his mind was telling him correctly, the drunk English teacher was humping him as hard as he could.

"Oh...oh...". Galloway's drunken moans filled the small area perfectly as he began to fumble with his slacks in a very disorganized manner. The hobo stopped him, he didn't want to FULLY take advantage of him. "Get offa me, you goddamned queer."

Galloway shook his head as his humping grew even faster. Soon the area was filled with nothing but the soft moans of the two fully clothed men. It didn't take too long until both of their balls twitched and released a disturbing body fluid into both of the men's pants. Afterward, Galloway's eyes screwed shut and loud snores began to blare inside the hobo's ear.

Still rather confused as to why this had just happened, the hobo just decided to laugh about it. It wasn't everyday that a drunk English teacher walks into your bit of land and starts straddling you. Of course, if it were his decision, he'd like for it to happen every night. But, that wasn't the way things rolled.

Back in the days of being in the frontlines of a major war, this kind of behavior would've been deeply frowned upon and your ass would've been discharged for being a fucking faggot, and as you'd try to gather up your bags for leave, the men who you would've believed to have been your friends would scowl at you and mutter words like "Queer", "Faggot", and "Homo" as they spat at you life you were dirt. He, himself, had been guilty of doing just that to his best war buddy, Terry. He and Terry were almost like brothers because of how much they'd gone through together. But then one day, Terry was caught performing lewd acts on a fellow soldier covering his face and was discharged from the army. The hobo spat in his face and called him a "Flaming Queer" whenever, in all reality, he was the fellow soldier who'd been guilty of recieving Terry's acts and ran before anybody could see his face.

The hobo bowed his head in shame and heaved a heavy sigh.

_Poor Terry....I was just so scared of coming out to not only my fellow officers, but to my family and friends. I ran from what happened and I degraded you in the progress.....I wonder if you've ever forgiven me over all those long years?_

After a while of being engulfed into his war memories, the old man finally came to his senses and realized that Galloway had still been passed out onto the ground. The man smiled a heavenly smile as he ran his fingers through the teacher's surprisingly clean hair.

_Hehehe....the poor bastard's gonna lose his job tomorrow if he don't leave....but....I think I rather him stay here for tonight. Maybe some kid will somehow help him keep his job..._

* * *

I apologize; I just had to post something utterly vile and disturbing for you all today! It's my duty to supply you all with slash of pretty much ANY pairing. XD But I kid; I hope you all weren't _too_ disgusted by this story. XD


End file.
